Trivia
|01/01 = Today is Tiga's Birthday! |01/02 = Today is Vio's Birthday! |01/06 = Today is Patir's Birthday! |01/07 = Today is Toya's Birthday! |01/10 = Today is Drole's Birthday! |01/12 = Today is Gary's Birthday! |01/15 = Today is Saiga & Hearts's Birthday! |01/16 = Today is Lian's Birthday! |01/17 = Today is Adiel's Birthday! |01/21 = Today is Gerber's Birthday! |01/22 = Today is Michiru's Birthday! |01/24 = Today is Million's Birthday! |01/25 = Today is Gerald's Birthday! |01/30 = Today is Kihel's Birthday! |01/31 = Today is Dulfer's Birthday! |02/01 = Today is Apis's Birthday! |02/04 = Today is Orion & Zero's Birthday! |02/05 = Today is Volker's Birthday! |02/09 = Today is Randa's Birthday! |02/13 = Today is Colorer's Birthday! |02/15 = Today is Grad's Birthday! |02/16 = Today is Sieg's Birthday! |02/19 = Today is Creto's Birthday! |02/22 = Today is Cheshire Cat's Birthday! |02/23 = Today is Iria & Miya's Birthday! |02/26 = Today is Kalt's Birthday! |02/29 = Today is Drei's Birthday! |07/01 = Today is Nero's Birthday! |07/03 = Today is Will's Birthday! |07/06 = Today is Cohen & Sharon's Birthday! |07/07 = Today is Leeya's Birthday! |07/08 = Today is Caliburn's Birthday! |07/14 = Today is Hinoto's Birthday! |07/19 = Today is Welger's Birthday! |07/23 = Today is Edmond's Birthday! |07/24 = Today is Ritz's Birthday! |07/25 = Today is Juri's Birthday! |07/27 = Today is Gilbert's Birthday! |08/01 = Today is Acedia & Shao's Birthday! |08/06 = Today is Lid's Birthday! |08/07 = Today is Roie's Birthday! |08/08 = Today is Julius's Birthday! |08/10 = Today is Vairy's Birthday! |08/13 = Today is Sky's Birthday! |08/16 = Today is Droite's Birthday! |08/19 = Today is Crown & Vega's Birthday! |08/21 = Today is Nepenthes's Birthday! |08/24 = Today is Capita's Birthday! |08/25 = Today is Kanoe's Birthday! |08/27 = Today is Foia & Lateria's Birthday! |08/28 = Today is Riel's Birthday! |08/30 = Today is Frites's Birthday! |09/03 = Today is Sai & Spica's Birthday! |09/06 = Today is Shigure's Birthday! |09/10 = Today is Altair's Birthday! |09/14 = Today is Luke's Birthday! |09/16 = Today is Douglas's Birthday! |09/18 = Today is Lied's Birthday! |09/21 = Today is Tell's Birthday! |09/22 = Today is Sarasa's Birthday! |09/23 = Today is Superbia's Birthday! |09/25 = Today is Deneb's Birthday! |09/26 = Today is Rege's Birthday! |09/27 = Today is Hercules's Birthday! |10/02 = Today is Toni's Birthday! |10/04 = Today is Frost's Birthday! |10/06 = Today is Haku & Mad Hatter's Birthday! |10/08 = Today is Legrange's Birthday! |10/10 = Today is Toto's Birthday! |10/11 = Today is Hanare's Birthday! |10/16 = Today is Micaela & Lecien's Birthday! |10/17 = Today is Zant's Birthday! |10/20 = Today is Synny & Theodor's Birthday! |10/21 = Today is Graham's Birthday! |10/23 = Today is Kanoto's Birthday! |10/25 = Today is Antares's Birthday! |10/31 = Today is Rolf's Birthday! |11/01 = Today is Vashti , Sirius & Procyon's Birthday! |11/02 = Today is Kies's Birthday! |11/03 = Today is Jet's Birthday! |11/05 = Today is Amano's Birthday! |11/06 = Today is Vedy's Birthday! |11/09 = Today is Shin's Birthday! |11/11 = Today is Koga's Birthday! |11/12 = Today is Totori's Birthday! |11/21 = Today is Kaede's Birthday ! |11/23 = Today is Dion & Forma's Birthday! |11/26 = Today is Jay's Birthday! |11/28 = Today is Graysia's Birthday! |12/01 = Today is Nayuta's Birthday! |12/05 = Today is Inui's Birthday! |12/07 = Today is Morta's Birthday! |12/12 = Today is Seras's Birthday! |12/13 = Today is Almari & Tomari's Birthday! |12/18 = Today is Leonie's Birthday! |12/24 = Today is Makoto's Birthday! |12/25 = Today is Raven's Birthday! |12/28 = Today is Zwei's Birthday! |12/31 = Today is Eins's Birthday! | In Yume100's Calender, 奏の月 - Month of Completion is January. In Yume100's Calender, 白の月 - Month of White is February. In Yume100's Calender, 凪の月 - Month of Calm is March. In Yume100's Calender, 陽の月 - Month of Sunlight is April. In Yume100's Calender, 彩の月 - Month of Color is May. In Yume100's Calender, 蒼の月 - Month of Azure is June. In Yume100's Calender, 虹の月 - Month of Rainbow is July. In Yume100's Calender, 輝の月 - Month of Brilliance is August. In Yume100's Calender, 薫の月 - Month of Fragrance is September. In Yume100's Calender, 宙の月 - Month of Air is October. In Yume100's Calender, 影の月 - Month of Shadow is November. In Yume100's Calender, 星の月 - Month of Stars is December. The Vox princes all appear to wear a particular jewellery set, and at least one of their forms per event can be seen wearing it. Douglas almost drowned when he was a child and Orion saved him. Corail gave Douglas a little coral bottle that he hung on his hip. St. Gabriel is the name of Douglas's ship Bonita is the name of Douglas's Monkey, Bonita means "Cute" or Beautiful" in Spanish. Azalee means “the beginning (of time)”. Do you know that Lid is afraid of Kies? Nabbitland was Yume100's first collaboration Kies likes taking care of horses. Kies's design motif jewel is 'Onyx' Lecien love to feed birds. Rica does not know how to make chocolates. When Vedy was a child, he got involved in an accident that made his horn fell and tried to throw the horn away. Vashti then took Vedy's horn and it has been in his possession since. Vedy embodied the sin "Envy" Grad embodied the sin "Gluttony" Vashti embodied the sin "Greed" The pigment formulae that Patir creates are used to manufacture cloth dyes in his country. Julius used to have a older sprite. Avi likes to put hands on his hips. Avi's beloved dog is called Fluff. Avi's Hobby is sword practice. Avi's sword is a historical weapon of his country. It was inherited from his father when he was five. Hinata likes to put his hands on his mouth. Hinata's hobby is piano & violin performances. Hinata always wears short pants, he takes good care of his knees so they look beautiful. Hinata's teddy bear is called Momo-chan. Byakuyo likes to act flirtatious. Byakuyo's hobby is Makeup, Dancing, and being Fashionable. Byakuyo's arm strength is actually greater than Avi's. Shigure often gets injured, so he always has a few bandages in his pocket. Shigure's hobby is collecting shiny objects. Kairi's hobby is to maintain weapons. Kairi likes to fold his arms. Kairi stretches every evening, engaging in silent competition with Avi. Byakuyo has complimented the shape of Kairi's butt. Lid's hobby is to move his body. Lid likes to put a fist under his chin. Lid's hair grows fast, so he has to trim it every morning. He's pretty obsessed with the length of his bangs. Lid's childhood best friends are Sai & Tiga and have a older brother called Karan. Lid's design motif jewel is 'Peridot' Apis's hobby is to play the flute Apis often brush away people's hands Apis hates exercise, He also hates sweating. Apis's design motif animal is 'Bee'. Apis's means "Bee" in Latin. Vim likes to feel the night wind alone Vim often nibble his claws. Vim's tail is sleeker in the summer and fluffy in the winter. It bothers him when people touch it. Vim's friends are Beul & Heldt. Rufen's hobby is singing. Rufen always curled up in a ball when sleeping on his futon, He actually sleeps very quietly. Rufen's voice gets loud without him meaning it to. Rufen's means "Call" in German. Stimma and Flu are Rufen's brothers and Lied is his cousin. Drei's hobby is data calculation. Drei likes to sit on the ground while holding his knees. Drei is completely unathletic, and has decided that he will never exercise again. Drei is terrible in the morning. Drei's online buddy is Theodor. Drei means '3' in German. Sky's hobby is maintaining refurbished bicycles. Sky can smoke without breathing it in. Sky's earrings are magnetic because he's scared of having holes poked in him, he also has a metal allergy. Sky is Makoto's former bodyguard. Jean is the name of Makoto's hamster. Sakia's hobby is researching poisons. Sakia often play with his bangs. Sakia likes "junk food", and is particularly fond of carbonated drinks & potato chips. Sakia can't handle food that's too hot. Sakia's friends are Apis, Forma and Raith. Sakia's design motif animal is 'Butterfly'. Totori's hobby is stargazing. Totori often smile when people meet his eyes. Totori actually likes ad libbing & has a mischievous personality. Totori adores Tormari and Almari. Totori's friends are Kies and Sieg and have two younger sisters called Sitri & Ritri.< /option> Totori's design motif jewel is 'Citrine' Sirius's hobby is playing with Procyon. Sirius likes smelling things. Sirius wears the tail to match with Procyon, and won't take off the goggles because Procyon said they were cool. Sirius's cousin is Procyon and it's possibly his favorite person. Rolf's hobby is reading under a tree. Rolf likes to hiding behind things. Rolf excels at mental arithmetics & can do complicated calculations quickly, he's good at science too. Zwei's hobby is Mathematics. Zwei often stare into space. Zwei a very kind teacher, but he is not good at physical education, so he gets made fun of by the children. Zwei is good at origami. Zwei means '2' in German. Rolf & Zwei both like math, but Rolf likes arithmetic and Zwei likes mathematics. You might say Rolf is good with numbers and Zwei's hobby is theory. Eins says Zwei a close friend. Guido's hobby is dancing and stepping. Guido likes to hum. It's said that Guido even wears the mask to sleep, but there's no way of knowing the truth. He is terribly mysterious. Forma's hobby is cleaning. Forma often push his glasses up by the bridge. Forma is very fussy about his glasses. His current pair is his favorite, so he's got around ten spare pairs. Forma's friend is Raith...? Forma's design motif animal is 'Ant'. Raith's hobby is playing the violin. Raith likes to play with his hair. Raith really likes stoles, so he has many. His preferred fashion has a loose and rough feeling. Raith's friends are Apis, Sakia and Forma...? Raith's design motif animal is 'Grasshopper'. Alfred has a taste for wine. Alfred's father was a vampire, but his mother was human, so he's only half. His ears are pointy because of the vampire blood. Alfred likes to stroke his beard. Alfred's old friend is Jay and Marguerite is his deceased wife. Alfred's design motif alcohol is 'Wine' Toni's hobby is to climb trees. Toni likes to scratching his nose. Toni always wears his bandana because his hair curls out at the ends. But of course he says, "It's because it's more thief-y!" Medi's hobby is painting. Medi often brush his bangs aside. Medi takes great care in the measurement of his clothes, so when he turns it flares out beautifully and gently. Carlo's hobby is band activities. Carlo thinks it's more ROCK so he shaves his eyebrows and wears colored contacts. Carlo's favourite band is KING OF DESTROY. Cohen's hobby is having fun with women. Cohen likes to buy roses. Cohen can't stop saying sweet things. However, he's anti-smoking. Saying sweet things about the smell of cigarettes is absurd. Randa's hobby is hunting. Randa often hastily eat his food. Randa was burned as a small child, and even now he isn't fond of fire. Sharon's hobby is bounty hunting. Sharon likes to put both hands on his hips. Sharon looks delicate but is actually quite strong. He can climb to the top of a tree in the blink of an eye. Jay likes to hang out in bars at night alone. Jay's center of gravity is always leaning left. The one who turned Jay into a vampire was Alfred's father. Kotohogi likes folding his hands behind his back. Eins's hobby is to name his techniques or skills. Eins likes to run his hands through his bangs. Eins means '1' in German. Crown's hobby is to pantomime. Miya likes to play with his hair with his fingertips. Iria's hobby is reading and singing. Iria often tilt his head with his hand on his chin. Michiru's hobby is to take afternoon naps. Michiru likes to hold a birdcage. Tiga's hobby is going on an adventure. Tiga often loosen his tie. Tiga's design motif jewel is 'Garnet' Kies looks down on people. Haku's hobby is reading. Haku often stare into the distance. Orion often makes quiet 'tsk' sounds. Hikage likes rolling up his sleeves. Zero often say "I understand". Saiga's hobby is pressing flowers. Saiga often place a hand on his chin. Saiga often hums & is good at singing. He's quite knowledgeable about many things, and talks a lot. Saiga means "broken fang". Toto often sniff people's fingertips. Adiel likes going to Lecien's castle. Adiel often scratch his head when he's embarrassed. Koga likes sculpture and woodcarving. Koga oftten fussing with Saiga's tail. Koga means "gleaming fang". Acedia's hobby is snoozing on his bed. Acedia often sleep facing down. Acedia's design motif animal is 'bull'. Acedia embodied the sin "Sloth" Las's hobby is romantic love. Las often attack as soon as he thinks it's fine. Las gives off a sweet scent that captivates both men and women. Las design motif animal is 'black rabbit.' Las embodied the sin "Lust" Ira's hobby is to quietly drink tea while reading. Ira often bite his nails. Ira embodied the sin "Wrath" Colorer's hobby is reading and cooking. Colorer often tug his earlobe. Colorer is quite dextrous. He likes to do people's hair, and sometimes Rica and Creto let him. Colorer likes soft, comfy clothes. Creto looks up to Colorer's skill at cooking. Souffle is the name of Colorer's fluffy dog. Rica wishes that Colorer could stop touching his hair, as Rica thinks because he is little taller than Colorer. Akito's hobby is papercut art. Akito often cast down his eyes. Akito's design motif flower is 'Spider lily' Lyon's design motif flower is 'Dandelion' Nepenthes's design motif flower is 'Nepenthes' Gerber's design motif flower is 'Gerberas' Rosso's hobby is whale watching. Rosso likes moving things with his feet and opening doors with his feet. Rosso's friends are Douglas and Orion. Pepe is the name of Rosso's bird. Balenarossa is the name of Rosso's ship, Balenarossa means "Red Beard" in Italian. Toya's hobby is going to various entertainment halls. Toya often place a hand on his mouth. Vicky's hobby is singing rounds with Kerota. Kerota is the name of Vicky's frog. Vicky often hum songs to himself. Amano's hobby is looking at flowers. Amano often wrinkle his brow. Thor's hobby is looking at the stars on quiet nights. Thor often touches his lower lip when he's embarrassed. Lullus's hobby is researching. Lullus often tilting his head to the side. Nero's hobby is puppetry. Nero often bite his nails. Nero is a ringleader, clown and a puppeteer. Welger's hobby is looking after animals and likes to brush them. Welger often touches his hair. Welger is a beast tamer. Drole's hobby is getting new piercings and tattoos. Drole often pick at his scabs, thus making the wounds larger. Drole is a tightrope artist. Morta wrapped the ribbon around the scissors Drole wears at his waist to prevent him from self-harming. Morta's hobby is reading. Morta often lick his lips when he first starts thinking about something. Morta's brothers are very important to him, so he wears masks in their motifs at his hips. Morta is a trapeze artist. Elfen's hobby is solo sports like biking and running. Elfen often put his hand on his chin when he's thinking. Riel's hobby is making Kokedama. Riel soften pouts and making a sullen face when he's trying to hide that he's embarrassed. Superbia's hobby is checking on fashion and shopping. Superbia used to be a chubby child. Superbia checks his nails when someone is telling him things he's not interested in. Superbia still gains weight easily as an adult, so even though he likes delicious food, he doesn't eat it often. Superbia means “Pride” in Latin. Superbia embodies the sin "Pride" Seras's hobby is fishing and camping. Seras often narrow his eyes at people. Seras doesn't actually need glasses, but wears them because it makes him look more gentle. Minerva is the name of Seras's owl. Ruby is the name of Volker's rabbit. Kagetora's hobby is playing with kids and customizing bikes. Kagetora often looks for places to smoke. Kagetora writes children novels. Nuyata's hobby is massaging people. Nayuta likes to sniff things. Nemea is the name of Hercules's hedgehog. Hinoto's design motif animal is 'Ram'. Inui's design motif animal is 'Dog'. Kanoto's design motif animal is 'Chicken'. Kanoe's design motif animal is 'Monkey'. Hanare's design motif animal is 'Boar'. Inami's design motif animal is 'Ox'. Synny's familiar is a ferret. Frost's familiar is a wolf. Graysia's familiar is a fox. Sieg's design motif jewel is 'Amethyst'. Sai's design motif jewel is 'Sapphire' Perla's design motif jewel is 'Pearl' Margarita means "Pearl" in Greek. Pearls are June's birthstone, it symbolises Purity, Health and Wealth. Almari's design motif jewel is 'Aquamarine' Tormari's design motif jewel is 'Tourmaline' Edmond's design motif tea is 'Darjeeling' Joshua's design motif tea is 'Bergamot Earl Grey' Haldine's design motif tea is 'Chai' Peco's design motif tea is 'Orange Pekoe' Roie is in charge of History division of information. Volker is in charge of Magic division of information. Theodor is in charge of Pop Culture division of information. Vio is in charge of World Records division of information. Legrange is in charge of Genealogy division of information. Will is a Horror director. Tell films anything except horror but he well known for his documentaries. Banri is an action film actor. Gerald is a romance film actor. Jet is a stunt double. Graham writes mystery/crime novels. Fujime writes romance novels. Martin's design motif alcohol is 'Brandy' Oka's design motif season is 'Spring' Hikage's design motif season is 'Summer' Kaede's design motif season is 'Autumn' Toya's design motif season is 'Winter' Country of Rainbow is in reference to The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Oswald's design motif is 'Wizard of Oz' from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Leonie's design motif is 'Cowardly Lion' from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Leeya's design motif is 'Scarecrow' from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Droite's design motif is 'Wicked Witch of the East' from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Gauche's design motif is 'Wicked Witch of the West' from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Toto's design motif is 'Dorothy's Dog' from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Raven have a dead fiancee called Ophelia and a younger brother called Claudius. Raven is somewhat based off 'The Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark' Rica's design motif is 'Dark Chocolate' Creto's design motif is 'Milk Chocolate' Colorer's design motif is 'Ruby Chocolate' Castor is the alpha star and Pollux is the beta star of the twins in the Gemini constellation. The reason why Vega & Altair are so close is based on a legend about two star crossed lovers. Lateria's design motif is 'Gelato' Juri's design motif is 'Shaved Ice' Sorbge's design motif is 'Sorbet' Foia's design motif element is 'Fire' Shao's design motif element is 'Water' Ritz's design motif element is 'Lightning' Fruys's design motif element is 'Wind' Zant's design motif element is 'Earth' Kalt's design motif element is 'Ice' Juno shares the same name as Juno, the roman goddess of marriage. }}